fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Geronimo
Geronimo is awarded for clearing Chapter 5, E Pluribus Unum. Active Skills Bloody Devil B= |-| Shamanism B= |-| Guardian Beast B= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Ascension Skill Reinforcement Stats Biography Height/Weight: 174cm ・ 76kg Source: '''Historical fact '''Region: '''North America '''Alignment: Neutral ・ Good Gender: Male Although a magus, he has no connections to the Mage's Association and, rather, is closer to a spellcaster. Geronimo is a warrior of the Apaches, one of the aboriginal people from the North American continent. Originally owner of a carefree name that meant 「the one who yawns」 in the Apache language, his life completely changed when he was 20 years old. Upon having his wife and children slaughtered by Mexican soldiers, he made a bold speech and carried out a revenge against the Mexican army as a 「warrior」. Bloody Devil: B Bloodstained Demon He boasts a martial story improper for a Caster. Bow, spear and knife - he is proficient in each and every one of them. Provides great bonuses to close-range combat power. It has been said that he - who not only was an excellent warrior, but also burned with desire for vengeance more than anything else - fought to the bitter end against the Mexican soldiers with a single knife, even after his spear broke and his arrows ran out, while he becoming red with his own and the enemy's blood. Ever since the panicked Mexican soldiers shouted 「Jeronimo!」 (St. Jerome, a saint who was widely known for having fought like a lion) while referring to him, his name changed to Geronimo. It was probably in the battle right before the third surrender that his reputation raised the most. Facing a number of soldiers that outnumbered his own forces many-fold, Geronimo attempted to assassinate their commander all by himself and succeeded in doing so. In addition, it has been said that such commander had given instructions to 「annihilate the Apaches」. By no means Geronimo was just a savage, cruel person. He was also calm and prudent. Although willing to surrender, he would never throw away his pride. In order to capture Geronimo and the 35 Apaches he lead, the American government mobilized over 5,000 soldiers. Tsago Degi Naleya - Creator of the Great Plains Rank: B Type: Anti-Army Range: 1~30 Maximum Targets: 100 Summoning of a giant 《Coyote》 transmitted by the Apaches. After he is summoned, the 《Sun》 - who had his tabacco stolen by him - will begin to chase him; causing severe, widely ranging damage by means of sunlight. At the same time, the power of allies is amplified due to his Coyote guardian. An intellectual, he speaks in an extremely indifferent tone of voice. Possessing a lawful way of thinking, he kept a calm position in any situation. He will probably come in contact with the Master in a courteous manner. However, nothing can be done once he is angered for real. He was not called a red demon, feared by all soldiers, just for show.